Just A Misunderstanding-A Phanfic
by FriendlyDemon
Summary: Follow Dan Howell / danisnotonfire's perspective as he starts off as a teenager, just struggling with grades. His new math tutor, Phil Lester (AmazingPhil), is different, and life suddenly gives them twisted routes. Not going to spoil it, but this is not for children. (No smut) Phil x Dan Phan
1. Chapter 1

**Before you start the story, I wanted to let you know my stories tend to get a little bit too emotional, and I'm not the best writer out there. I would love to get comments on what I could work on, even if it might be kind of rude. I do not get offended easily, and I just like honesty. Anyways, bless you if you actually read this, and please enjoy.**  
 **  
**

"I don't know how you can stand these bad grades, Daniel! Aren't you ashamed?"  
I pressed my thumb into my palm, trying to slow my breathing down.  
"I am trying... I really am! I just.."  
I could hardly bring myself to say the words.  
"I just can't understand what the teachers say! I can't go and memorize it, like whoop-de-doo, I got all A's because I studied 24/7! No matter how hard I study, I just won't be smart enough!"  
Dad pressed his hands against the table, staring intensely at me.  
"I will do whatever it takes to at least try and make you understand! I will not give up, even if you need five thousand math tutors!"  
I angled my body towards the stairs, ready to take off as soon as I could.  
"You should give up,"I whisper.  
"I'm useless."  
I can feel his eyes staring at my back as I run up the stairs. I sigh. It's only going to be a matter of time till he makes me go to a counselor. I'll just have to survive till then, I guess.

* * *

"Daniel!"  
I pressed the pause on YouTube, grumbling to myself. I pulled open the door to my room.  
"What?!"  
I could see the frontdoor from the top of the stairs. There was another boy with black hair and insanely pretty eyes. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I put on a confused face.  
"He's going to be your new math tutor."  
I gapedat my dad.  
"W-WHAT?"  
The boy looked uncomfortable.  
"I told you I would try every way possible, and maybe you need someone near your age."  
I didn't know what to say.  
"You can go in the dining room, I'll be at Costco."  
I opened my mouth, but no words came out.  
"So um... shall we get started?"  
Asked the boy. I shrugged.

* * *

Dad had left us alone in the dining room. I could hardly concentrate. I kept staring at him.  
"So you got that?"  
I looked away from him.  
"Uh... what?"  
He readjusted himself on the chair.  
"Do you like music?"  
He asked me. I scratched my arm, unsure of how this relates to math.  
"I guess."  
"Great!"  
He grabbed his phone off the table, tapping on it occasionally.  
"So... what are you doing?"  
I ask. He lets out a breath as music starts to play. Twenty one pilots. Not the best, but it's okay.  
"Now... we should get back to math."

* * *

The boy who had told me to call him Phil,has been here for an hour and a half now. I had made some progress since he put on the music, though. I wonder where he got the idea of music during math. And thankfully, he never put on one of those  
really happy songs. He seemed like the sort of guy to be happy all the time, but I think he could tell what I was sort of into. It also helped that I was wearing black. Another song that I didn't know came on. I soon recognized it, though.  
 _Baby-we found love right where we areee_

I looked at him, a blush slowly coming to my face. He turned to look at me, and I looked away, afraid he'd see me blushing. HE probably wasn't... I need to stop thinking of him like that  
"I should probably go now.."  
I nodded at him, a little bit disappointed. I helped him put the papers back in his binder, and our hands touched for a split second. His hands froze, but he quickly shut the binder, tucking it under his arm.  
"Well, thank you for allowing me to stay here, as I would have never been allowed to do this at my own house:"  
I don't know why he was thanking ME, but I shrugged.  
"Bye I guess."

* * *

"Is your dad going to let you go to the party? I can't go alone!"  
Ashley, aka my girlfriend, had been complaining all day about how my dad was still "thinking" about letting me go to the high school party.  
"I told you Ashley, you might have to go alone."  
She huffed, crossing her arms. Looking at the calendar again, I cursed.  
"Wait-the party is on a Friday, right?"  
She nodded, staring out into space. I cursed again.  
"My math tutor is coming on Friday..."  
She whipped her head up towards me.  
"W _hat_? Can't you cancel?"  
I crack my knuckles, and she flinches at the sound.  
"No-it's only every other Friday, and my dad would kill me."  
She turns her back towards me.  
"I will not listen to you until you say you're going."  
Fine with me.

* * *

I had just got out of the shower when Dad knocked.  
"Phillip is here!"  
Crap. I hadn't even put on clothes yet.  
"Give me five or ten minutes:"  
I practically threw on my clothes and did all the other stuff I needed to do in less than ten minutes. My hair would stay curly for now, I guess.

* * *

"Your mom's friends are coming over, so you need to go study somewhere else."  
I groaned.  
"But we won't be able to concentrate!"  
Dad shrugged, as if saying _not my problem_.  
"Um... we may be able to go to my house..."  
Phil put in. I looked at Dad. He shrugged again.  
"Okay"

* * *

"Um I just looked at that photo and happened to notice you were... wearing a dress..."  
Phil's mom lit up, and dear god, I hoped she wouldn't talk forever.  
"When Philwas younger, he used to try on girls clothes!"  
I covered my mouth, but half a laugh burst out. Phil heated up.  
"It was when I was younger! Not now!"  
An image popped up in my head of Phil now wearing a Disney princess dress. I smiled, stretching out my fingers.  
"I'll leave you two boys to work, then."  
Phil looked relieved.  
"Thanks mum."  
I started thinking of the way I could most make fun of Phil in not a mean way. He offered me a jolly rancher, but even though I wanted it, I said no thanks.

I should have taken it.

* * *

Phil had officially tutored me for six Fridays. This was now the seventh, and he wasreally the only tutor I was starting to understand. I was always disappointed when I had to leave. Especially now.  
"My Dad still hasn't texted... he is usually early to text and now he's ten minutes late!"  
Phil looked at me sympathetically.  
"We've all been there... you can stay till he comes, we're not going to make you walk all the way home by yourself."  
I smiled.  
"Thanks."  
Just then, my phone rang, and spoilers:  
It was not good news.

* * *

I sat on Phil's bed, not even crying. I could hardly feel anything. Hardly hear anything, except for the words echoing in my head.  
"Your dad... well... he didn't survive the car crash."  
I stared at my lap.  
"I should walk home,"  
I whisper. Phil shakes his head.  
"You can spend the night, if you want."  
I glanced sideways at him. He was crying. Surprised, I gaped at him.  
"Why are you crying..?"  
He wiped his nose.  
"The worst thing is when people don't cry- but I can _feel_ the sadness in them.. I hate it."  
I inhale a huge breath. It's almost painful.  
"I don't want to do that to you... but I just can't cry."  
He half smiles at me.  
"I'm sorry, I should be comforting you, not the other way around."  
I shrug, my hand falling onto the of my handon Phil's, we fall into silence. We have only hung out for 7 days, but we already have that sort of bond you need to dedicate your life to, for it to break. He leans against me, our hands  
laced together.  
"I'm sorry,"  
He whispers to me.

I don't know what he is apologizing for.

* * *

 **Years Later...**  
 **WARNING:(If you cry easily, get some tissues ready.)**

"Phil, imgoing to Target, we need more cereal because SOMEONE ate it all again."  
He looked guilty. And nerdy. And extremely adorable with those glasses on.  
"Okay, but get me some fruit snacks while you're out!"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine."

* * *

I run back into the room, now aware that I forgot my phone. The closest Target was twenty minutes away, and I had drove for a total of seven minutes before I had to turn back.  
"Phi-"  
I then saw him. With a girl I had never seen before. I never thought Phil would be the one to cheat on me. He opened his eyes, seeing me. They broke apart quicker than an eye could blink. Grabbing my phone off the counter, I opened the door again, slamming  
it loudly as I left. I ran to the car, holding back the first tears eversince I was a child. I let loose a waterfall of tears as I locked the car doors, sinking to the floor of the car. My phone buzzed.  
 **To: Dan**

 **From: Philly 3**

 **It was just a misunderstanding, let me explain.**

I blocked him, just staring at the walls of the car. I knew where I wanted to go, and it wasn't Target.

* * *

I somehow managed to get to the roof of Barnes and Nobles. It was sort of tall, but it would do. The pain I felt right now. It was like a razor slowly cutting through my skin until I died. I trusted Phil, but he betrayed through that trust. He snapped  
it like a twig. Phil was so kind and nice, I can't believe he did it. I almost was goingto hear his excuse, but I never would have looked at him the same again. I brushed my hand along the dirty roof, a tear wetting the dirt below. Why did he  
do this. I shouldn't blame him. He probably has a good reason. But maybe he doesn't. And what would I do when I already knew I tried to commit suicide? I could never have lived with that. Neither would Phil. He can go marry the girl and have a child  
with her, as long as I'm not in the way. I only make things worse. I'm just a screw up. People start to notice. Shouting, yelling, screaming. A few parents rush their kids into the store, covering their eyes. I take my time. Slowly inching my way  
off the edge. Bit by bit. I know I can't be stopped now. The air feels good against my face.

It feels like I'm flying.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think and what I could work on! Everyone's opinions matter to me, and people tend to just tell me "I like the story" or whatever. However, I just want honest opinions. Thank you for reading, and I hope you aren't tired in the morning.**  
(Just a joke, because people usually read Fanfics at night)

I feel like this story is a potatoe 


	2. Review and other POV

I recently got a review informing me that someone wants to see Phil's POV, and I could probably do that. I may take a few days, so remember to favorite so you can get notified about the new chapter. Thank you, and I hope you do not descend into the dark,  
obsessed clouds of the fandoms. If you already haven't.

Btw, i'malways checking my emails for reviews, and when I get one, I always freak out and smile, so if you have read this, be sure to drop a review, even if it's just a;  
"I reviewed. Done."

Have a good life if you have one. 


	3. Phils POV

**While in YouTube, I'm sure you all have noticed Dan is the dark and depressing one, compared to Phil, who is always smiley and positive. Dan is commonly the favored one over the two, but to be honest, I love both Dan and Phil the same, as I always ship the dark ones with the positive ones. Thanks for the seconds you took to read this, as it was probably, super, super, long, and you could have been doing something else x3. Anyways, this is instead in Phil's POV, also including extra words at the end, explaining what actually happened with Phil and the girl. Be sure to drop a review, even if it is negative! I love to find things I could work on, and also, you can suggest a book (series) or possibly youtubersthat I can make a fic about. (Preferred youtubers are Phan, and Troye Sivan)**  
 **Enjoy!**

"Melissia, I told you, I can't date you."  
She sticks out her lip in a pouty face, however, it just makes her look dumb.  
"Why not?"  
I push a piece of hair up, staying silent. She waits, as if expecting me to say something. I don't.  
"If you don't, I will make you change your mind, even by force."  
I don't even flinch under her glare.  
"You can certainly try,Melissia."  
She smiles playfully, as if already plotting.  
"You better go home and study more, we didn't get much work done."  
She shrugs, gathering her stuff.  
She winks at me as she closes the door.  
"You think I don't know who you are."

* * *

Okay, I'm actually terrified of Melissia, but if I cancel tutoring her, she'll probably do something terrible to me. And I obviously can't tell mum, because you know, she's a _parent_. Ugh, life is so hard. I hug my knees to my chest, trying to think  
of ideas what to do.  
The only thing I'm looking forward to is dinner.

* * *

"So, Phillip, Melissa's canceled your tutoring."  
I hum, only half listening. Then it clicks. My fork skids across the plate.  
"Wait, WHAT?"  
I don't know what she is thinking. I hope she's not mad.  
"Can you tell me why?"  
I almost smile in relief.  
"No, I think it's just her, I didn't do anything."  
She seems to believe me, thank god.  
"Okay, well you're tutoring another boy instead, because you didn't get to finish tutoring."  
I look up from my food.  
"What? Who?"  
My brother gives me a nudge with his toe, as if saying _good luck_. He's not going to try and interfere.  
"Daniel Howell."  
I rub my thumb against my fingernail. I can't seem to remember that name from school...  
"Wait, I'm going to be tutoring a boy I don't even _know_?!"  
She faintly smiles.  
"Yeah, I think it will be good for you, meeting new people and all that before you move out."  
I regret saying no to Melissia.

* * *

I hate my mum right now. Okay, maybe not hate, but really disliking her decisions. Why is life so cruelll. I decide to give myself a little pep talk.  
 _You can do it, Phil. It's not the hardest thing in the world. You aren't starving or homeless. You are just meeting a new person, it can't be that bad. You are going to be tough, not shy and awkward._

The pep talk drains out of me as the door opens.

* * *

He's beautiful. I almost blush, but I try for the entire life of me to not, and surprisingly, it works. I basically tune out their conversation. I only hear a bit of the last sentence from I assume, his dad. Something about Costco and working in the dining  
room. Once they finish, I figure it's probably my turn to speak. The Dad leaves, and I turn to face Daniel Howell.

* * *

I'm not an idiot, I know he is staring at me as I try to show him how to do the problem I have wrote down. I know he is not paying attention to the work. I know he hates his dad right now.  
"So you got that?"  
I ask, predicting the answer.  
"Um... what?"  
It suddenly clicks in my mind. The solution.  
"Do you like music?"  
He looks confused. I don't blame him.  
"Yeah.."  
"Great!"  
I want to put on Muse, but I don't. Twenty one pilots. He seems to think it's fine.

My plan works.

* * *

I sit on my bed, smiling. It wasn't so bad after all. It was even _better_. My mind suddenly goes to a certain girl, and I realized I had forgotten about Melissia. I wonder what she is planning. There's nothing she can use against m-oh. _Oh._

* * *

I continue using music to tutor Daniel. He says I should call him Dan. I know three important things about him.  
1\. He is misunderstood  
2\. I do not misunderstand him  
3\. He is beautiful

* * *

We have to study at my house today.  
He asks about one of my baby photos, and before I could answer, mum tells him about my younger habit trying on girls clothes. I claim again that it was when I was younger. I turn red, but that's just because he looks handsome while laughing. I am obsessed  
with him.

* * *

He gets a phone call from the hospital. I know three importantthings about him.  
1\. He does not cry, not even now  
2\. He no longer has a Dad  
3\. I am in love with Daniel James Howell  
I let him stay the night.

* * *

 **YEARS LATER**  
I only have to kiss her one more time. One more time and I can go back to the normal life with Dan. I don't have to snoop around his back, kissing someone else. I don't want to break his heart. If I kiss her one more time, she won't upload  
the video of me and Dan making out on YouTube. It does not feel good. I know three important things.  
1\. I do not love Melissia  
2\. I love Dan  
3\. I want to protect him

* * *

It does not feel good when Dan sees us kissing. It does not feel good when I have no idea where he is going. It does not feel good when this time I get the phone call from the hospital. I know three important things.  
1\. I love Dan  
2\. Dan is not alive  
3\. I love nobody anymore

* * *

I understand why he feels numb. I understand why he can't cry. But I also know one important thing. I will follow Dan wherever he goes. I run to the lake. I feel numb. I duck my head under the water, smiling.

 _I will follow you Dan._


End file.
